


Shower, interrupted

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: Ginny's shower is interrupted in the most delightful way...





	Shower, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sighed with enjoyment as the hot water cascaded over her body and washed away the sweat and dirt she’d accumulated while playing Quidditch with Harry, Ron and Charlie. It had been a wonderful day, Harry’s 22nd birthday, and the party at the Burrow had been brilliant. But at the moment, she was happy to be in the quiet of her own flat. Peach scented steam swirled around her as she rinsed all the bubbles from her hair. 

 

 

Taking up a bar of soap, Ginny lathered it over her naked skin. Harry was coming in a little while to pick her up for their date. He had loved the loud and raucous family party, but when they’d had a moment to themselves, he’d confessed he wanted to spend the evening together, just the two of them. She was very happy to oblige. Even after four years of being with Harry, she still got butterflies in her stomach when he said things like that. 

 

 

Her hand continued moving the bar of soap over her skin, and she felt her nipples tighten when she contemplated what kind of celebration she and Harry might get up to later that night. He hadn’t told her what he’d planned, but she was pretty sure that at some point, it would end with a romp in either of their beds. That thought caused a deep pulsing to develop between her thighs. She squeezed them together tightly, savoring the feeling. She suddenly wished she hadn’t insisted on coming home to shower. She wished he was here with her—that it was his fingers pinching her nipples, skating down her stomach, combing through the fiery curls to seek out the throbbing bundle of nerves that he knew so intimately. Ginny’s head fell back as she imagined it was Harry’s fingers gliding against her entrance, spreading the wetness that owed nothing to the water rushing from her shower…

 

 

Cold air suddenly hit her back and Ginny’s eyes popped open.  She shrieked and dropped the soap. Her panic was short-lived however, as she was pulled back against a hard and familiar chest. Strong arms encircled her, keeping her hands pinned where they were, one at her breast and the other deep between her own thighs.

 

 

“Harry, what are you doing?” She laughed breathlessly, her heart still pounding with surprise, and something else that had everything to do with the fact that she could feel his naked body pressed flush against her from behind.  She felt his lips against her ear as he answered, and a shiver stole down her spine.

 

 

“I came for my birthday present.” His voice was deep and husky

 

 

“I already gave you your present. Are you going senile in your old age?”

 

 

“Not the new Quidditch gloves, although those were brilliant. I’m talking about my real present.” His tongue stole out to trace the curve of her ear and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against his strong shoulder. 

 

 

“And what would that be?” 

 

 

“You. Naked and wet. I’m just in time, wouldn’t you say?”

 

 

“Harry Potter, did you intentionally interrupt my lovely shower?” Her tone lacked any real accusation, she was too busy arching her neck to give his lips better access.

 

 

“Yes, I did. And seeing how I’ve already showered at my place, I get to play with you now. It’s my birthday after all, and you’re my gift. Now, tell me something. Why are your fingers between those lovely freckled thighs?” His large tanned hand dropped down and covered hers, lifting and cupping boldly. Ginny gasped at the solid contact.

 

 

“I was…. washing?” she managed to reply shakily.

 

 

“Washing? I think not. I think you were actually playing with that pretty cunt. Rubbing it and touching it, making it wet and aching. Am I right?”

 

 

His fingers slipped between hers, the blunt fingertips gliding over her swollen clit, circling and pressing. Ginny’s legs began to tremble.

 

 

“Admit it, Gin. You were touching yourself, weren’t you, you naughty witch?”

 

 

“Yes,” she whispered, too turned on by the magical things his fingers were doing to feel any embarrassment. Harry’s mouth touched her ear again and this time his teeth bit down and captured the sensitive lobe. His other hand rose, covering her own hand still pressed against her breast. He pinched the nipple, and Ginny moaned loudly. When he spoke, his breath was hot against her damp skin.

 

 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is? God, Gin, I’m hard as stone right now just thinking about it. Thinking about your fingers sliding in and out… rubbing that sweet spot that I’m always aching to lick… You like it when I lick your clit, don’t you Ginny?”

 

 

“Oh God, yes. You know I do. Harry, please….”

 

 

“Please what?”

 

 

“Please let me go… so I can touch you.”

 

 

His arms dropped and Ginny immediately turned, her mouth blindly seeking his through the spray of water. Their tongues met and stroked, seeking and tasting slick lips and sharp teeth. She sighed in relief at his familiar, heady taste and bit his bottom lip, smiling when she heard him groan. Harry’s hands slipped down and cupped her arse, pulling her flush against him and her arms wound about her shoulders, fingers delving it the wet, black silk of his hair. She felt the hard ridge of his erection, pulsing and proud, imprinting heat upon her belly. 

 

 

Harry’s mouth left hers and his teeth grazed first her shoulder and then her aching hard nipple. Ginny groaned and clutched his head to her breast, offering more to him, and he obliged by sucking her nipple deep into his mouth. She felt her knees quiver and knew she would not be able to stand much longer.

 

 

“Harry, love… I can’t take much more of this. The bedroom…”

 

 

He smiled at her, a wicked smile full of naughtiness.

 

 

“Well, aren’t you the impatient one. What if I’m not done in here yet? It’s my birthday after all.”

 

 

“If you do not take me to bed this instant, you will not get a proper celebration at all.”

 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned.

 

 

Harry reached around her and shut the water off. As they stepped out, he _Accioed_ two warm, fluffy towels and they rubbed each other dry, stopping often to kiss and taste clean, damp skin. 

 

 

Kissing and tasting led to frantic touches and whispered praise, and they soon found themselves in Ginny’s bedroom. Ginny laid down upon the bed, and Harry climbed in after her. He rested on his knees beside her, his hand pumping his rock hard cock slowly. She leaned up on an elbow and licked his hard length, nuzzling against the crisp black curls surrounding it. She inhaled deeply, loving his clean, warm smell. Harry’s hands fell to her hair and he guided her mouth to the head of his cock. She gave him a smile and opened her lips to let him inside, circling the head with her tongue before taking him all the way to the back of her throat. His fingers tightened on her scalp, and he hissed her name like a curse.

 

 

“Christ, that feels so fucking amazing.”

 

 

Ginny hummed happily as she sucked him.  She was answered by a sharp tug on her hair. 

 

 

“Not yet,” he gasped. “Get on your knees.”

 

 

She gave him a curious look but complied. He pulled her up against him for a long, drugging kiss and then turned her so her back was against his chest. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and pinching, and she reached back to tangle her fingers in his hair, turning her head to press soft, sucking kisses to his neck and jaw. Harry eased himself back from her a bit and stroked his hands down her shoulders and spine, to her hips and thighs.

 

 

“Bend over, Ginny.” He whispered in her ear, teeth nipping the nape of her neck. 

 

 

Ginny bent, smiling because Harry knew her so well, knew how much she loved being taken this way. She rested on her elbows, thighs slightly spread. But instead of feeling Harry’s cock probing her as she expected, she felt his hot breath against the back of her thigh. It was unexpected, but still very welcome and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of his firm and gorgeous lips pressing kisses to her thighs and the cheeks of her arse. She trembled in anticipation when his mouth drew nearer to her exposed cunt, then sighed and groaned his name when his tongue slipped between her swollen lips to delve inside. His hands held firmly to each of her cheeks, squeezing and rubbing, his hot tongue tracing a wet path up the length of her slit. 

 

 

“God, Ginny, you’ve got the most gorgeous cunt. I love seeing you spread out before me like this, wet and waiting. I love the taste of you… I want more.”

 

 

Before she could even guess what he intended, Ginny’s eyes popped wide with surprise as his tongue traced higher and circled the exposed opening between her cheeks. She gasped at this new touch, shocked by his actions but unbearably aroused. He spread her gently and licked the tender, puckered cleft with the wide flat of his tongue. Ginny keened and was unable to stop herself from opening her thighs wider and pushing back against his mouth.

 

 

“Ahhh Gods, Harry… Ohhh, yes,” she encouraged huskily.

 

 

His tongue laved the sensitive flesh, hot and wet and utterly wicked. Then she felt his fingers slipping swiftly into her swollen, wet sex and Ginny literally saw stars. With his tongue in her arse and his fingers inside her cunt, she barely lasted a minute more before she exploded, shaking violently and screaming his name hoarsely. He soothed her with long slow licks, and tenderly whispered words as she quieted. 

 

 

Ginny felt all of her strength flee; she collapsed fully upon the bed. She let Harry flip her over and opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, mere inches away, his gaze hot and possessive. She reached for him, wrapping her arms around him and opening her legs to his hardness. Despite the massive orgasm she’d just experienced, she still needed him inside her, deep inside her where no one else but he had ever been.

 

 

“Did you like that?” Harry whispered as he slid slowly into her in one smooth movement.

 

 

“Oh yes… It was incredible,” Ginny sighed, before she captured his mouth in a deep and thorough kiss. She felt naughty and wanton, remembering what he had just done to her with that same mouth, and it urged her arousal even higher. She wrapped her legs tightly about his lean hips, urging him deeper, needing him harder.

 

 

“Christ, Ginny…Oh God, I love you…love you.” he repeated the words as he slammed into her, fast and deep. She felt the beginnings of another orgasm begin deep inside her and urged him on.

 

 

“Yes, yes, that’s it love. Yes, Harry…”

 

 

As she began to tremble uncontrollably with the sheer intensity of the feelings crashing through her, she felt Harry give one last thrust before he groaned loudly against her neck, shuddering and sweating. Ginny held him to her tightly, loving the solidity of him pressing down on her, still feeling him pulse deep inside her body. Tears came, as they sometimes did after a particularly powerful bout of lovemaking, and she sent up a thankful prayer that this man was hers. 

 

 

Harry stirred after a few moments, lifting his head from her sweat-dampened breasts and looked down at her. She smiled widely and was about to cheekily ask him if he’d enjoyed his present when something in his gaze stopped her. She reached up and cupped his face between her palms, waiting for him to say something.

 

 

“I love you, Ginny.”

 

 

“And I love you, Harry.”

 

 

He sat up, but Ginny barely felt him slip from her, she was too worried about the way he was acting. She saw him get his glasses from the nightstand and then reach to the floor where she remembered seeing his discarded trousers earlier. When he sat up, his expression was unreadable.

 

 

“Ok, what is it? You’re scaring me, Harry.” She sat up as well, unmindful of her nakedness.

 

 

“I’m scared too.” He confessed with a smile. “I’ve never done this before. But I love you so much and I cannot imagine ever being without you again. So I was wondering if you’d marry me. Will you, Ginny? Will you marry me?”

 

 

Ginny literally could not move, so great was her shock. She didn’t even blink.

 

 

“Please?” Harry added hopefully. 

 

 

As it sank in, tears rolled down Ginny’s cheeks. Harry was asking her to marry him, asking her to be with him forever, forsaking all others and all of that. Of course there was only one answer she could give him.

 

 

“Oh God, Harry YES! Yes, yes, yes!” 

 

 

“Good. Now put this on.” Harry grinned and Ginny looked down as he slipped a ring on her finger. It was exquisite. Brilliant round diamonds, gorgeously arranged in a perfect blossom-like cluster, all set in white gold with tiny diamonds marching down each side of the band. The weight on her finger was tangible evidence of their love, and she couldn’t help but hold out her hand to admire the beauty of it.

 

 

“Oh Harry, it’s stunning!” She smothered his laughing face in kisses.

 

 

“Merlin, I’m relieved to hear you say that. When I saw it, I thought it was perfect but I was still a bit nervous about how you’d like it.”

 

 

“I love it. And I love you. So much, Harry.”

 

 

Their lips met again in a deep and drugging kiss as they fell back down upon the bed together. 

 

 

Later, as they lay sated and content in a tangle of limbs and blankets, they talked quietly. Plans for the future were softly spoken of, tender kisses were exchanged. Ginny was on the verge of drifting off to sleep with her head comfortably pillowed on Harry’s strong shoulder when he stirred and pressed a kiss to her temple.

 

 

“Forever, Ginny. That’s how long I’m going to love you,” he whispered huskily.

 

 

“I can live with that.” Ginny answered, as her eyes slipped close.

 

 

The End  
  
A/N: Ginny's ring was inspired by an actual one. Please click [HERE](http://tart77.livejournal.com/5635.html#cutid1/) to see it.


End file.
